


Synthetic VS groceries

by TheRex



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Post-Canon, professional heartbreaker and occasional circuit breaker Christopher Samuels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRex/pseuds/TheRex
Summary: Samuels is sent out by Amanda to get some shopping done.





	Synthetic VS groceries

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more love and more fics.

Samuels found himself at a loss. He was standing in front of the dairy disk in their local supermarket, just staring. Amanda had sent him to the store for milk, apples and granola. What she had neglected to tell him was the amount of different kinds of milk there was. 

There was chocolate milk, soy milk, lactose free milk (he was pretty certain Amanda was not lactose intolerant), different percentage of fat, just to name a few. Samuels didn’t like the fact that he didn’t know what kind of milk Amanda wanted. He still wasn’t used to having to take extra care to remember stuff after his little encounter with APOLLO. Some system still didn’t function as they should, including his short-term memory. 

“Can I help you, sir?”

Samuels startled as someone suddenly spoke to him. A young, pimple-faced teenager had appeared next to him. She was dressed in the store’s signature outfit, making her an employee. 

“No, I’m quite alright.” Samuels assured. He couldn’t just ask this woman what kind of milk Amanda Ripley likes. 

“Well, let me know if you need anything.” The employee gave him a smile that was obviously forced. 

Turning back to the milk, Samuels sighed and did the only logical thing.

* * *

 

“Chris, what the fuck is this?” Amanda asked as she came into the kitchen to spot her companion unloading his shopping. 

She had sent him to get milk, apples and granola. She expected him to come home with three items, not half the fucking store! 

Their kitchen counter was filled with different kinds of milks, about a million different types of granola and enough apples to feed a school class. She saw chocolate and strawberry milk (which she hated), soy milk, normal milk… Apart from that she saw types of granola she wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole. Like dessert granola (what the fuck even was that?), granola that seemed to be at least eighty percent fruit, something that was some kind of glutenfree mumbo-jumbo…

“I wasn’t sure what kind you wanted.” Samuels said as if this was completely normal. Then again, what part of their lives could be considered normal?

“So you got everything?”

“Yes.” He glanced up at her, giving her that puppy-look. Oh god, he was so precious. Amanda couldn’t help but smile. 

“Ah, Chris. What would I do without you?” She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry I wasn’t more specific.”

“I should have asked. It simply didn’t occur to me there could be so many different options.”

Amanda scolded herself for once again forgetting that her beloved wasn’t human. He was more human than most people she’d met. He was kind, caring, funny, intelligent… And she forgot. He always looked so happy when she told him that. 

“It’s alright.” She kissed him. “But you have to drink the strawberry milk. I hate that shit.”

“... I don’t have tastebuds.” He reminded her gently. 

“Which is exactly why you should drink it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
